falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:David David David David David David Plop
That glorious name, though. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 08:58, August 8, 2016 (UTC) This article is gonna need a bit of cleanup. First and foremost, do not make red links, even if you intend to make the page. Also is this meant to be a story/joke? thats fine if it is, it just needs to be tagged properly. If this is not meant to be a story, I would recommend avoiding the 3rd person. Lastly, power armor, and for that matter a raider with power armor armed with a Fat Man is the kind of over powered content that we generally discourage here. If you want this fellow to have power armor, your going to have to explain to either myself or another admin why he needs it. At any rate, good writing. CaptainCain (talk) 10:50, August 8, 2016 (UTC) 'snot a joke. I got plans for all this! As for the Raider PA and the Fat Man... well hell, there's a nameless, generic. respawning raider in Lexington who has that same setup. He's a low-level enemy that you're liable to encouter really early on in the game. It's not OP if it's a generic minion type. And besides which, as said, I gots plans. Let me actually tell my story without harshing my buzz after I've only posted a single page, okay? Daytebayte (talk) 12:30, August 8, 2016 (UTC) doesn't matter if some raider has it in game, if that was the case then everyone would have energy weaps and power armor. Not a Porpise (talk) 12:39, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Game mechanics aside, power armor, of any kind is an extremely powerful asset. It essentially makes the person into a walking tank, and with the added bonus of increasing the amount of equipment they can carry, along with providing a great deal of protection from both explosives and gunfire. This would make any user of it a very formidable enemy for anyone to encounter, and simply trying to justify it through the explaination of game mechanics isn't going to fly. The simple fact that this character has a Fat Man is just the icing on this testosterone fueled cake, it makes the character comparable pretty much a demi-god. Like I said, read the rules for our wiki, which I might add were concieved because in the past pages like this were a common place and the wasteland was inundated with innumerable amounts of over powered characters and factions all sporting cool names, and flashy technology. I don't mean to curb your enthusiasm, but we maintain a certain minimum standard of quality on this wiki, and if this proves too oppressive for your writing ambitions, I'm sorry :( but there are alternatives that are more accomodating. CaptainCain (talk) 13:01, August 8, 2016 (UTC) I may have gotten a little carried away in the above and buried the lead. The power armor and Fat Man are unneeded and contradict the rules, they need to go. CaptainCain (talk) 20:25, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Can you give me a bit to actually edit it an revise my entire plan rather than just jumping down my throat straight away? I'm going to fix it, jsut give me a bit of time. I've got to re-work all the ideas that I had hanging off of this, and that's not going to come easy. It'll happen. Keep your dman pants on. Daytebayte (talk) 13:34, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Incidentally, can you also explain to me why an immortal Glowing One Martial Artist with a custom Laser Rifle is not OP but my Raider PA is? Daytebayte (talk) 13:35, August 9, 2016 (UTC) : By that description alone I have no idea what your talking about. Perhaps rather than get smarmy about this whole situation, just fix the issues that are highlighted, I've become too accustomed to an inundated number of faceless wallflowers coming here to post their PC nonsense and then leave us with their shitty, vanity project. So excuse me if I assume the worst out of new users. CaptainCain (talk) 13:39, August 9, 2016 (UTC) : No offence, but you've got nothing to talk about with attitude. You pretty much dropped on me like a ton of bricks stright out the door and automatically assumed the worst about me. Not one "Hi, welcome to the Wiki, here's some thigns you can do". Nope, right there, kick to the junk Yer Doing It Wrong, fix it or else. A bit of civility would have gone a long way. : I'm fixing it. Give me time. Stop riding my arse. Daytebayte (talk) 14:01, August 9, 2016 (UTC) : I'd really appreciate it if we could all just get along; Cain, constructive criticism would go a long way to helping David figure out what needs to be done to bring his article up to scratch. Likewise, David, listening to said criticism and acting upon it will go a long way to bettering your article. I had the same treatment when I came here first and posted a rather shitty article; what I did was act upon criticisms in a manner that would best answer them, correct the article and keep my own vision for said article satisfied. You've just gotta expect this sort of criticism and take it in your stride, acting upon points which are indeed valid. I still like that name though. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 17:15, August 9, 2016 (UTC) : I supplied that, read the above. CaptainCain (talk) 20:24, August 9, 2016 (UTC) : Yeah no. That was not "constructuve criticisim". That was leaping up, shouting "yer doing it wrong" and pretty much putting your boot up my arse with threats of deletion, You were openly hostile and not in the least bit helpful, supportive or encouraging. That's not constructive in any way, shape or form. Daytebayte (talk) 22:22, August 9, 2016 (UTC) ::: Fine, rather than complain why don't you a.) read the wiki rules b.) correct the issues highlighted above. Alternatively if you choose to continue behaving like this I'll follow through on my promise to delete this page and hand you a ban to boot. Your choice. CaptainCain (talk) 03:24, August 10, 2016 (UTC) ::: All I am asking for is a simple"please" and "thankyou". A bit of courtesy would be a lot more constructive then a boatload of hostililty. Now I'm happy to edit the article to your specifications, but I'd like a little bit of courtesy and a little bit of repsect first Daytebayte (talk) 06:25, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Oh look. Dave and his PA are back. Ima gonna happydance a bit now. Daytebayte (talk) 12:48, December 12, 2017 (UTC) You reemerged at the right time indeed. MongoosePirate (talk) 13:01, December 12, 2017 (UTC)